swrafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyr Konn
Cyr Konn gehört zu den Sukkubi-Piraten und ist seit kurzem Mitglied der Crew der Buccaneer unter Sydney Ca'Rett. Er betätigt sich als Teil des Entertrupps, sowie unter dem Rufzeichen Dealer als Jagdpilot. Bei Bedarf greift er außerdem den Maschinisten des Schiffs unter die Arme. Lebenslauf In der Unterstadt von Taris wurde Cyr Konn als Sohn des Kochs Zehir Konn und der Tänzerin Miray, beide zeltronischer Herkunft, im Jahre 9 vSY geboren. Seine Eltern arbeiteten für Landon Kaerna in dessen Nachtclub Golden Shot. Obwohl sie keine feste monogame Beziehung verband, kümmerten sich beide fürsorglich um ihren Sohn und beschützten ihn vor den Gefahren des tarisianischen Nachtlebens soweit das unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich war. Als eine Art Maskottchen fand der kleine Junge rasch seine Nische in der Maschinerie des Clubs und schnell hatte man ihm allerlei Kartentricks und insbesondere die Regeln und das Geben der Sabacc-Karten beigebracht. Die Lage der kleinen Familie besserte sich deutlich, als der Golden Shot nach dem Tod Landon Kaerna'''s im Jahre '''0 nSY durch Nikelle Tryce übernommen wurde, im Milieu hauptsächlich bekannt als Mirage. Die neue Besitzerin war eine enge Freundin und Vertraute Zehir Konn'''s und schlug jenem kaum einen Wunsch ab. Somit war es ihm möglich seinem Sohn ein etwas angenehmeres Leben zu bieten. Nichtsdestotrotz kam '''Cyr natürlich mit den Geschäften des Nachtclubs in Berührung und baute somit keine Illusionen gegenüber der harten Realität dieses Metiers auf. Er etablierte sich als geschickter Sabacc-Geber und gelegentlich auch Kellner im Golden Shot. Während dieser Zeit ergab sich auch ein erster Kontakt zu Sydney Ca'Rett, die am selben Ort für einige Jahre als Stripperin und Prostituierte tätig war. Im Jahre 9 nSY nahm Cyr'''s Leben eine entscheidende Wende. Eine Gruppe Piraten von Kavils Korsaren kehrte in den Club ein und man lernte sich bei stundenlangem Sabacc-Spiel näher kennen. Insbesondere einer von ihnen, ein Zeltron namens '''Alenn Darnis, suchte die Nähe des jungen Mannes. Die Anziehungskraft beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit und an den kommenden Tagen verbrachte Cyr viel Zeit mit Alenn und seinen Leuten, schloss Freundschaften und kostete in ihren geschönten Erzählungen den Geschmack der Freiheit. Noch während der Sohn sich mit den Piraten vergnügte, überschlugen sich bei seinem Vater die Ereignisse. Aufgrund einer geschäftlichen Eskalation zwischen Nikelle Tryce und anderen Subjekten der tarisianischen Unterstadt musste diese fliehen und Zehir Konn zögerte nicht seine Intimfreundin begleiten. Sein Abschied und das damit verbundene Gespräch gaben bei Cyr endgültig den Auslöser, dem Golden Shot Ade zu sagen und sich seinen neuen piratischen Freunden anzuschließen. Wenige Tage nach dem Verschwinden seines Vaters verließ somit auch der Sohn den Planeten Taris. Alenn Darnis war Teil der Entertruppe an Bord der Restless, dessen Crew den Kavils Korsaren angehörte und für die Invids Leonia Taviras auf Beutezug ging. Alenn nahm den jungen Cyr Konn schützend unter seine Fittiche, bewahrte ihn in den ersten Jahren vor dem rauhen Umgangston unter Piraten und sorgte dafür, dass man ihn für den Einsatz in der Entertruppe ausbildete. Später weitete sich sein Tätigkeitsfeld aus auf gelegentliche Flüge mit einem an Bord stationierten Raumjäger, sowie Aushilfsarbeiten für den Techniker der Crew. Nach einiger Zeit wechselten Cyr und Alenn auf die Backstab zu den Khuiumin-Überlebenden. Im Jahre 11 nSY erfolgte der Bruch mit Tavira und man beteiligte sich an der Verteidigung Susevfis, um erst später wieder als Piraten aktiv zu werden. Für die beiden Zeltron sollte sich jedoch ein anderes Schicksal finden, als sie im Jahre 14 nSY auf dem Schattenhafen Socorro der Piraten-Commodore Sydney Ca'Rett (wieder)begegneten. Diese hatte im Rahmen eines Tauschgeschäfts unter anderem soeben einen Frachter vom Typ YZ-775 erworben und die damit vakant erscheinenden Plätze in den Reihen der Sukkubi-Piraten weckten das Interesse von Alenn Darnis und Cyr Konn. Sie baten um Aufnahme. Die aus Cyr'''s Jugend noch herrührende Bekanntschaft mit der Piratin half ihm ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und für sich und '''Alenn einen Platz auf dem nun Syren II getauften Frachter zu erwirken. Unter dem neuen Käpt'n Srool Azmar, einem Advozse, fungierte Darnis aufgrund seiner Erfahrung und der Fürsprache Cyr'''s als Erster Maat, während '''Konn wieder einen Posten in der Entertruppe erhielt. Mit der Zeit ergab es sich darüber hinaus, dass er in den Zeiten zwischen ihren Raubzügen wieder seiner alten Profession als Sabacc-Geber in der Glücksspielhölle More Dices! im Roten Klick auf der New Prov nachging. Vier Jahre später begab es sich, dass an Bord der Buccaneer, dem Flaggschiff der Sukkubi-Piraten, Bedarf an neuen Besatzungsmitgliedern entstand. Die gesuchten Qualifikationen entsprachen dem Profil Cyr Konn's, weshalb er nach kurzer Verhandlung zwischen ihm, seinem Käptn und 'Sydney Ca'Rett zu deren Crew überstellt wurde. Charakter In jungen Jahren wurde Cyr Konn bereits durch sein Umfeld im Golden Shot geprägt. Er hatte viel Kontakt zu zwielichtigen Gestalten der tarisianischen Unterstadt und entwickelte daher eine flexible Einstellung zu Moral und Ethik. Die promiskuitive Ausrichtung seiner Familie und Freunde färbte auf ihn ab und bestärkte die Anlagen, die er als Zeltron für eine hedonistische Lebensweise bereits mitbrachte. Als Heranwachsender wuchs ihn ihm darüber hinaus der Wunsch heran, noch mehr zu sehen als das beschränkte Umfeld des Golden Shot ihm zu bieten vermochte. Er strebte nach vermeintlicher Freiheit und der Gelegenheit neue Welten und Personen im ganzen Universum kennenzulernen. Als Pirat wurde Cyr dabei teilweise auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Die selbsterfahrene Realität des Alltags, wie er sie in seinem ersten Engagement auf der Restless kennenlernte, härtete ihn ab und ließ ihn zunehmend souveräner mit den ihn anfangs etwas verstörenden Überfällen und Raubzügen umgehen. Nicht zuletzt die ständige Begleitung durch seinen Lebensgefährten Alenn Darnis half dem jungen Mann diese Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten. Somit reifte er zu seinem abgeklärten Piraten, der die gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen als notwendiges Übel hinnahm und sich in privaten Vergnügungen dafür einen Ausgleich zu schaffen lernte. In der Gemeinschaft einer Crew legt der gesellige Zeltron stets viel Wert auf ein harmonisches Miteinander und versucht auch seinen Beitrag dazu zu leisten. Ihm zugewiesene Aufgaben erfüllt er gewissenhaft und allgemein auch sorgfältig. In seiner freien Zeit beschäftigt Cyr sich gerne mit dem Einstudieren neuer Kartentricks und kleineren Glücksspielereien. Er selbst ist dabei jedoch ein mieser Spieler und kaum imstande seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Daher verliert er beim Sabacc regelmäßig, was ihm schon große finanzielle Verluste bereitet hat. Wie die meisten seiner Spezies bevorzugt er ein farbenfrohes Outfit, welches zudem enganliegend ist und seine körperlichen Vorzüge und den athletischen Körperbau hervorhebt. Sein Auftreten ist immer sauber und gepflegt, ein angenehmer Duft sein ständiger Begleiter. Auch seine Ausrüstung erfährt regelmäßige Pflege und ist dank seiner technischen Grundkenntnisse immer in funktionsfähigem Zustand. Im Auftreten gegenüber Bekannten wie auch Fremden ist Cyr stets offen und freundlich. Dabei fällt es ihm schwer 'Nein' zu sagen und jemandem einen Gefallen auszuschlagen. Somit wirkt er häufig anpasslerisch und gerät in Verdacht sich einschmeicheln zu wollen. Fähigkeiten Cyr''s hauptsächliches Einsatzgebiet als Pirat spielt sich im Rahmen des Entertrupps ab. Der Schwerpunkt seiner Fähigkeiten ist der bewaffnete Nahkampf, so dass er mit einem Blaster treffsicher umgehen kann. Er bevorzugt dabei kleine, handliche Waffen ohne auf einen bestimmten Typ festgelegt zu sein. Der Blaster ist für ihn bislang stets nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, so dass er anstatt eines ihn über längere Zeiträume hinweg begleitenden Modells eher dazu neigt einen zusätzlichen Ersatzblaster mitzunehmen. Darüber hinaus verfügt der Zeltron über Grundlagen im bewaffneten Nahkampf und eine überdurchschnittlich gute Körperbeherrschung. In diversen Einsätzen hat ''Cyr außerdem grundlegende Kenntnisse und Erfahrung als Pilot verschiedener Raumjäger gesammelt. Er neigt im Raumkampf allerdings dazu unvorsichtig, und ungestüm zu handeln, da sein Gefühl für die Manövrierbarkeit des Jägers nicht so ausgeprägt ist wie für seinen eigenen Körper und er sein Gefährt dadurch manchmal überschätzt. Des Weiteren ist er häufiger den Maschinisten zur Hand gegangen und besitzt aus diesen Tätigkeiten einige technische Grundkenntnisse, die es ihm erlauben unter Anweisung Reparaturen eigenhändig durchzuführen. In früher Kindheit hat Cyr Konn bereits die Regeln des Sabacc-Spiels erlernt und arbeitet seither in schwankender Frquenz als professioneller Kartengeber. Er selbst als Spieler gibt dabei jedoch eine schlechte Figur ab, da es dem Zeltron sehr schwer fällt seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Artverwandt verfügt er über ein beachtliches Repertoire an Kartentricks, sowie Kenntnisse über verschiedene Varianten des Glücksspiels und anderem für das Nachtleben typischen Zeitvertreib. Familie und Bekannte * Der Zeltron Alenn Darnis verführte Cyr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes überhaupt erst ein Piratenleben zu beginnen. Sie begegneten einander im Jahre 9 nSY auf Taris und gaben sich schnell ihrer gegenseitigen Anziehungskraft hin. Seither führen die beiden Männer eine offene Beziehung, deren Grundlage eine gute Freundschaft ist. Während sie ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft sehr genießen, sind sie - ganz Zeltron - auch anderen Kontakten gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Darüber hinaus nahm der etwas ältere Alenn den jüngeren Cyr besonders in seiner Anfangszeit auf der Restless unter seine Fittiche, förderte dessen Ausbildung in überlebenswichtigen Kenntnissen und protegierte ihn gegenüber den älteren, hartgesotteneren Piraten. * Sydney Ca'Rett lernte Cyr bereits während seiner Jugend auf Taris kennen. Sie arbeitete für einige Jahre wie er selbst im Nachtclub Golden Shot und hatte intensiven Kontakt zu seinem Vater Zehir Konn sowie dessen enger Freundin Nikelle Tryce, bei der sie angestellt war. Die damalig eher oberflächliche Bekanntschaft wurde im Jahre 14 nSY wieder aufgefrischt und trug dazu bei, dass Cyr sich gemeinsam mit seinem Weggefährten Alenn Darnis ihrer Piratenbande anschloss und 18 nSY dann auf ihr selbstgeführtes Schiff, die Buccaneer wechselte. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden ist somit fast als freundschaftlich zu betrachten, konnte jedoch bislang nicht weiter vertieft werden. * Die Zeltron Luani Cora traf im Jahre 17 nSY an Bord der Syren II auf Cyr Konn und dessen Lebensgefährten Alenn Darnis, nachdem die einstmalige Soldatin der Neuen Republik große Veränderungen ihrer Daseinsumstände erfahren hatte. Die beiden männlichen Zeltron nahmen sich der entwurzelten Luani an und trugen einen großen Teil zu ihrer Integration in die Piratencrew bei. Amouröse Vergnügungen zu zweit und auch zu dritt waren ausdrücklich inbegriffen. * Sein Vater Zehir Konn und seine Mutter Miray haben Cyr bis zu seinem 18. Lebensjahr begleitet. Sie pflegten untereinander eine freundschaftliche, kameradschaftliche Beziehung. Als ihre Wege sie trennten, wusste jeder für sich Prioritäten zu setzen und sie überwanden die Veränderung ohne große Probleme. Nichtsdestotrotz ist die Familie auch über die große Distanz weiterhin in Kontakt. * Nikelle Tryce war als enge Freundin von ''Cyr''s Vater in seiner Jugend ein ständiges Element seines Umfeldes. Sie avancierte daher zu einer Art zweiten Mutter, wenn man auf der emotionalen Ebene jedoch stets etwas Distanz wahrte. Hinter den Kulissen Character-Theme: Kiss - I was made for loving you Konn Cyr Konn Cyr Konn Cyr Konn Cyr